


She Annoys Me

by Rhythmloid



Series: OC Archive [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sailor - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: Fredrick had a rotten day while working and the only place close enough for a good beer was at his “worst enemy’s” tavern. What better way to spend the rest of your night at a pretty old lady’s tavern that you dont like?





	She Annoys Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to develop my characters more. So this one introduces Fredrick! So enjoy this little fluffy story.

I needed a drink. I needed a break and I needed a drink very badly. The closest bar to me was the Twilight Tavern. My day couldn't possibly get any worse. Dealing with  _ her _ was the least of my problems. I was so stressed out and drunk with anger, I needed a little something to make my day brighter. 

 

I opened the door to the familiar establishment. I was greeted with tiny bell chimes and a group of tough looking sailors glaring at me, like I had walked into a sacred gathering and interrupted their ceremony. I didn’t let it get to me though. I walked straight to the bar counter and sat on the stool. After a few minutes a somewhat young man with a thick curly beard appeared to me. He had a tiny notebook in his hand and was waiting to take my order. He looked oddly familiar. 

 

“Sir? Are you ready? Do you want anything to eat?… anybody in there?” I didn’t realize he was talking to me. I cleared my throat and asked for a clam chowder bowl with a mug of beer. He said the bowl would be ready in a bit but the beer would have to wait. 

 

“Excuse me? Do you mean the other way around?” I asked him. Maybe he was new and nervous.

 

“No, I said it right. Your bowl will be ready in a few minutes. You’ll have to wait for your beer.” He walked away into the back where the kitchen was. I was baffled. How in the world did that make any sense? All that boy had to do was pour me a mug of beer. Everyone was just getting on my nerves. I rubbed my temples and grumbled to myself. 

 

I heard footsteps walk towards me. But they were much lighter. And faster. Almost like they were running. I looked up to see a woman with grey hair run up to me and hug me.

 

“Aw, Freddy, I knew you cared! You made my night!” I hate this woman. And I hate it when she calls me Freddy. Why can’t she use my full name?

 

“H-hello… Olivia…” I stammered out.

 

“Freddy I told you to call me Ollie! Like everyone else!” She let go of me and beamed.

 

“Your name is Olivia so I will call you such.” 

 

“Oh you~ you’re so funny! Now what did you order… oh! Coming right up~!” She winked at me and hopped over the counter bar. That woman had the spunk of a teenager. He grabbed a mug, pulled the tap and handed me the nearly overflowing mug of beer. I didn’t wait to take a sip. I hated to admit it but it was rather nice. It reminded me of my old travels when charting the stars during my youth. I sighed to myself and waited for my food to come.

 

“So what brings you to my humble tavern?” She asked. 

 

“Humble isn’t the word you’re looking for miss Kelley.”

 

“Fine, what are you doing here? You never want to come by.” She crossed her arms and pouted.

 

“I was having a rather rotten day and you were the closest bar I could find. No other reason.”

 

“Oh? You just wanted a drink? You didn’t want to see my beautiful face? Or you didn’t want a kiss on the cheek for good luck with your studies?” She taunted. That woman was unbearable. Why did it always turn to romance with her? Wasn’t she too old for that?

 

“No, I don’t want to kiss those lips of yours. Not now, not ever.” I took a drink of my beer again so she would stop bugging me. The original boy came in with my bowl and set it down in front of me. 

 

“Is he bugging you, Mama? I’ll kick him if you want…” he said, staring down at me.  _ No wonder he looked so familiar. _ That large muscular man was her son. I knew she used to have a husband who passed but I never thought she would reproduce.

 

“No no, it’s fine dearie. You don’t have to be so overprotective!” She jested. He clearly wasn’t in a jesting mood. He huffed and glared at me as he walked away.

 

“Sorry about that Freddy, Noah can be very… overprotective of me when it comes to others.” She chuckled to herself and sat next to me behind the counter. “Now tell me what’s wrong. I know you’re acting more grumpy than usual. So spill it.” Damn she was good.

 

“Fine. I’m just… frustrated with my work. There’s a huge gap in my star map that I just can’t seem to fill in. There’s something missing from this puzzle and it’s driving me nuts. I’ve worked day in and day out, studying and charting what could possibly be there!” I run my hands through my hair and groan. My work had never frustrated me this much before. Not that she would understand.

 

“Well, it sounds to me like you need a break. Overworking yourself isn’t good. Have a little fun~! Here, I’ll help you! What do you normally do to relax?” She asked me.  _ Good question. _ I had to think about it for a bit. What  _ did _ I used to do for fun?

 

“Well… I used to terrorize the forest animals when I was younger. And I remember drawing. But I’m not in the mood for that… I also remember dancing in college. That was when I was young and dumb.” I chuckled to myself. Those were the days. Ollie pondered to herself and thought of an idea. She went behind the bar counter and fiddled with something before a slow styled song played throughout the bar. She ran over back to me and curtsied. 

 

“May I have this dance Fredrick?” She held out her hand.

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

“Oh come on! You said dancing used to be fun! Or are you chicken?” She smirked and crossed her arms. 

 

“Fine, come here.” I grabbed her arm and awkwardly slow danced with her. As we danced, we received some funny stares and another death glare from her son, Noah. I felt so humiliated. Yet Ollie seemed to be having the time of her life. She looked up at me and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were sparkling. Well, if she was having fun, I guess I should have fun too. Some part of me couldn’t let her down. And another part of me wanted to see her smile more. I never wanted to see her frown but, it feels nice seeing her enjoy herself so much. Well, I’ll see how far I could take it.

 

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I could smell that strong smelling perfume she loved to wear so much around her neck. Her dainty hand rested into mine as we slow danced to the music that played through the tavern through the speakers. It was almost as if the world froze around us and the music played on. As much as I hate this woman, I’m intrigued with her. I’m fascinated with her. I hate to say it but I might actually love her. Her son, Noah, stared at me. It wasn’t his usual death glare, but more of a stare of approval like I had won something. 

 

I leaned in close to her as we danced to the jazzy romantic tune. 

 

“I knew you liked me. I just had to get it out of you.” She muttered to me. She was right. I hated that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
